Becoming an instrumentalist is an ongoing journey; it requires time, dedication and encouragement through self-accomplishment. Amidst teaching oneself to play instrument, one must find an effective way to know what he/she is doing vs. what he/she needs to be doing simultaneously (analyzing one's real-time hand/finger movement), enabling oneself to progress and correct one's own mistakes simultaneously. This allows one to answer his/her own questions, so he/she can progress at their leisure.
Using a book or learning from an instrument instructor can both be very effective methods; however, a book can't interact with you in ‘real-time’, and having an instructor can become very expensive as you pay for their time. There is thus a need to enable people to teach themselves at their own pace with real-time technology, while correcting their own mistakes. The present invention provides for a solution that is digital, accurate real-time feedback, with step-by-step and fail-proof instructions.